


When Yours Became Ours

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: A Life Together [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor bonds with Sarah's kids.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: A Life Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	When Yours Became Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during "Settling In."

“You’re certain you don’t mind me calling you Dad?” Luke asked over video chat on Mr Smith one day.

“I told you when you initially asked… a couple weeks ago. I don't mind at all.”

“Okay, it’s just… there’s this thing coming up at university. An exposition of our engineering projects.”

“Ah, yes, Sarah mentioned something about that this morning.”

“I’m inviting you, too, if you want to come. I’d really like it if you did.”

The Doctor smiled. “I don’t see why I couldn’t.”

Luke beamed. “Great! It’s next week. Mum knows the details already.”

“I’d be happy to accompany her to see your work.”

Four days later, the Doctor and Sarah walked hand-in-hand into the one of the ballroom areas of Oxford where the exposition was taking place. “Maybe you should’ve been one of the judges,” Sarah teased, glancing around the busy room.

“Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interests?” the Doctor replied lightly.

“I suppose so. Still, I couldn’t think of a more qualified judge. Maybe even a tad overqualified.”

They followed the path down one of the rows, stopping at various posters and set-ups that interested them and listening to the student who had done it explain their work.

“Amazing, the thoughts of young adults,” the Doctor mused as they turned into the second row. “They still let their imaginations take them wherever they please, with little restriction. To see them manifest into something physical is even better.”

Sarah nodded and leaned against him as they stopped to look at another poster and listen to an explanation in-progress.

They eventually spotted Luke in the third row, talking to a group of four people. They hung back, not wanting to disrupt him.

“I’m so proud of him,” Sarah whispered. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

The group soon left, and Luke picked up his water bottle to take a drink. Halfway through the sip, he saw Sarah and the Doctor, and smiled behind the bottle. “Hi, Mum.” To the Doctor, he greeted, “You made it.”

“I told you I would.” The Timelord waved a hand airily, nearly smacking a person walking by. “It’s fascinating, all the projects going on here. Such a gathering of young minds.”

“Thanks. This really means a lot.”

The Doctor smiled. “So, going to give us the talk?”

Luke nodded, and began his little speech about his work. The Doctor listened intently, and so did Sarah, though probably about half of it went over her head.

After Luke finished his spiel, he and the Doctor chatted for a couple more minutes, until they stopped at someone nearby saying, “Number 83… Luke Smith.”

The couple turned and saw a group of three people with judge badges. “Not in your way, are we?” Sarah asked.

“No, not at all,” one of the judges said. She read the title of Luke’s project and nodded, impressed.

“This is my mum and dad,” Luke said.

“It’s always great to see parents so invested in their child’s future,” one of the other judges replied.

Sarah smiled widely at her son. “We’ll leave you to it.”

A couple hours later, the Doctor and Sarah were eating the provided snacks near the stage where the judges would soon announce the winners, who would receive grant money for their education and other similar prizes.

Luke won first in his category, and the Doctor clapped heartily. When Luke stepped down off the stage, he hugged Sarah tightly. Then they turned to the Doctor.

“Thanks again, for being here.”

The Doctor pulled the young man into a hug. “Wouldn’t miss it,” he said into his ear, happy he could share this moment in time with him.

********

“I have a few tips for you, Rani,” the Doctor said, stepping away from the stove to let dinner simmer in the pot. “Journalist tips.”

Rani and Sarah looked up from where they were reading over Rani’s notes for her latest story. “Really?” the young woman asked.

“Of course. I have known one for a good while now. I’ve picked up a few things.”

Sarah’s eyes narrowed slightly, but she let him go on.

The Doctor leaned down on the table with his arms to be on eye-level with Rani. “You’ll want to pretend to be a family member to get into higher-levels organizations, preferably an older one.”

Sarah sighed and shook her head in amusement.

“Refuse to be anyone’s teagirl. That is a must.”

“Sound advice,” Sarah couldn’t help but agree with that one.

“Immediately suspect the closest genius scientist of whatever crime is happening around you.”

Rani giggled, knowing what this was about now.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair,” Sarah protested.

“And even work to kidnap them at the first opportunity. You’ll surely get some sort of answers that way.”

“Rani, ignore everything he says.”

“I’m sure you would get some sort of answers that way,” Rani agreed teasingly. “Though depending on the scientist, it might not make much sense.”

Sarah bit her lip to prevent a laugh escaping.

“That part doesn’t really matter. You’re leaving an impression, which is very important.” The Doctor tilted his head in thought. “Hm… what else…”

“You’ve said plenty,” Sarah responded.

“Oh! Get in with a paranormal military unit, but not one that would let you publish anything. That’s really good.”

Sarah elbowed the man in the side as Rani began to unsuccessfully hide her laugh behind her hand.

“What?” the Doctor asked in mock-confusion at the laughter. “I know a top UK journalist who did that for years.”

That only made Rani laugh harder with a tiny, “sorry,” escaping through at Sarah.

“You…” Sarah stood and lightly pushed the Timelord back towards the kitchen. “Right, that’s enough from you. Get back in there before you burn the food.”

The Doctor turned back to Rani just long enough to wink at her, and she grinned in response.

********

“Great, just completely… uncool.” Clyde rubbed at his arms, already feeling the cold as he looked around the giant industrial freezer. “Locked in.”

The Doctor barely felt the cold past the initial biting chill, not in his jacket and with his customary scarf wrapped around his neck. He was far more worried about getting them out than the temperature. He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door lock. He waited a moment, then turned it off and sighed at the lack of result.

“Not that easy, huh?” Clyde asked, his breath visible as mist.

“Unfortunately.” The Doctor glanced around. Nothing except them and the ice that coated the wall and the thin layer of frost beneath them.

Clyde shivered again, and the Doctor took off his jacket and handed it to the young man. Clyde gratefully put it on, his own thin hoodie not nearly enough to keep him warm.

The Doctor studied the lock on the door more closely. He muttered, “No, not as easy as that.” With that option not giving him any immediate ideas, he looked around them again. No windows or even seams in the walls to indicate anything else. Only the grey of steel underneath frost and ice. “Keep moving,” he advised Clyde.

Clyde nodded, and began to pace the space to keep his body active and the coldness away longer. But even with the short time they’d been in here, he could already feel the temperature affecting him.

The Doctor continued to ignore it. A few minutes later, with a hiss of frustration, he gave up on finding a way out of here. 

“Anything I can do?” Clyde offered.

“Not really. I think we’ll have to wait for rescue.”

“But Sarah Jane could take ages.” Clyde bunched the extra length of sleeves around his hands and folded his arms.

“I’m aware. But I don’t see any other possibilities at the moment.” The Timelord blew out a misty breath, then sat down on the floor. “Sit with me.”

“I thought you said we should keep moving.”

“I have a better idea.” The Doctor patted the space in front of him. He smiled gently as Clyde shrugged and did what he was told. Once he had settled cross-legged, the Timelord leaned forward. “Now, Clyde, this is very important. I need you to look into my eyes and listen to me.”

Clyde furrowed his brow in slight confusion, but kept eye contact. “Are you going to… hypnotize me or something?”

The Doctor simply grinned a little and placed his hands on Clyde’s shoulders.

A moment later, Clyde’s eyes closed and he slumped forward. The Doctor gathered him in his lap, tucking his head under his chin. He closed the front of his grey jacket around the younger man more securely.

The Doctor whispered to the top of Clyde’s head, “I’ve got you…” as he closed his own eyes and focused on transferring his body heat to the other.

“...tor? Doctor?”

The Timelord’s eyes slowly opened, and he immediately shivered hard. The image of the concerned Sarah crouched down in front of him came into view. He tiredly smiled at her, then drew back slightly to look down at the unconscious man in his arms. Still breathing, good.

“Clyde,” the Doctor said softly. “It’s time to wake up.” He removed his hand from the back of Clyde’s head to push him more upright.

It took a moment, but Clyde’s eyes finally fluttered open. He pushed himself the rest of the way up, not asking why he was now sitting in the Doctor’s lap. “Sarah Jane,” he greeted.

“I’m sorry it took so long to find you two.”

Clyde then realized, “I don’t… I don’t feel as cold as before. Really warm in comparison, really.” He moved away from the Doctor and stood. He moved the long sleeves back so he could help Sarah pull the Doctor to his feet. As he grabbed the other man’s hand, he stated, “You’re freezing!”

The Doctor grimaced at the seeping coldness that seemed like it had sunk into his bones. But he didn’t mind at all, not if it had made certain Clyde stayed warm. “I’ll warm up soon enough.”

As they left the freezer and Clyde started to take off the jacket, the Doctor shook his head and said, “You keep that on for a little while longer.” Sarah’s warm hand in his would make do for now.

********

Maria had only been there for a day so far, and the Doctor was already so glad to finally meet her in the flesh.

“Fancy a trip?” he offered.

“In the Tardis?” Maria asked.

“Of course. The other three have already.”

“I’m never going to turn down that offer.”

They went to the attic, and when the Doctor pushed open the Tardis door, Maria nodded in approval at the wood and brass console room. “Really suits you.” She watched the man fiddle with the controls. “So, got anywhere specific in mind, or leaving it up to chance?”

“Oh… I have a place in mind,” he answered with a grin.

A moment later, he opened the Tardis doors, and Maria gasped at the sight before them. A supernova exploding in colours against the star-spotted darkness of open space. “Wow…” she breathed.

The Doctor sat in the doorway, his legs hanging over the edge. Maria didn’t question if it was safe to do that, and joined him.

They simply enjoyed the view for a few minutes in companionable quiet. Maria silently pointed out a comet flying past at one point.

“You remind me of Sarah,” the Doctor suddenly said.

Maria tore her gaze away from the cosmic beauty to look at him, seeing his profile. “I do? You really think so?”

The Doctor hummed and nodded.

Maria turned back to the supernova. “Thanks. That, um… that means a lot.” She blew out a slow breath.

“You’re a wonderful young woman, Maria, and I’m glad you were here for her.”

Maria didn’t quite know what to say to that, and kept staring out at the view. When the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and drew her in, she practically melted into it and laid her head back against his shoulder.

A few minutes later, she admitted, “Don’t tell her this, but I fell for her.”

The Doctor chuckled as he nodded. “Funny, so did I.”

Maria laughed, then stated, “She made it easy, somehow. Especially after she opened up. I suppose it didn’t take her long after we met.”

The Doctor hummed, remembering Sarah telling him how she had met Luke and Maria.

“Silly me, right?” Maria said with a small self-deprecating laugh.

“Silly us.” The Doctor breathed deeply. “But so very fortunate, to know and love her like we do.”

“When I left for America with my dad… it was so hard to make that choice.”

“I imagine so.” The Doctor’s mind drew up memories of leaving Sarah to answer the call to Gallifrey. “It was…”

Maria grimaced. “Can’t compare to how you must’ve felt. Sorry.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I’m not in the business of comparing feelings. They’re all legitimate. Especially when it concerns Sarah.” He tightened his arm around her a little.

“Well, I’m so glad you were able to come back to her.”

They smiled together out at the universe, and somehow it seemed to smile back on them.

********

The Doctor stared down at the recently framed photo in his hands. One of him and Sarah with Luke, Maria, Clyde, and Rani in the back garden.

“Thinking?” Sarah asked as she walked into the living room with a cup of tea in hand.

“I’m just wondering.”

“Oh?” She went to stand with him and see which photo he was gazing at so reverently. She put her arm around his waist and pressed her mouth to his shoulder affectionately at seeing it.

His hearts seemed to soar as he stated, “When yours became ours.”


End file.
